


Assymmetry

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Kageyama Tobio is an underwear model), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Awkwardness, Borderline crackfic, Humor, M/M, Underwear, Underwear Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Everything is on display because the vision in front of him is only wearing a pair of miniscule, navy blue briefs, that hug his upper thighs and his ample package and, Hinata is sure, his ass in back. Because even before he slowly,slowlylooks up, he knows that the eyes he's about to meet are a devastating match for that rich blue. There's no way Hinata would forget the contours of the body standing before him. Especially not after staring at them in hyper-close detail the night before.He stumbles backwards belatedly, all the color draining from his face, all the words swiftly vacating his mind, as he locks eyes with Kageyama Tobio, soveryin the flesh.'--Kageyama Tobio is an alarmingly hot underwear model, and Hinata is just the hapless loser who gets paid to stare at pictures of his ass. All their face-to-face encounters are, to put it mildly, disastrous. Kageyama has yet to notice.





	Assymmetry

**Author's Note:**

> **HEY YOU! There are images hyperlinked at various points throughout this fic. Don't click them if you a) don't want to see close-ups of clothed penises or b) are around anyone you wouldn't want to accidentally glimpse any close-ups of clothed penises.**  
> 
> This fic was a group effort - Cass laid the foundation; RC and Val put up the walls; and then I came and squatted on the premises. So thanks, friends.

It's earlier in the morning than it is late at night, but Hinata is still awake.

He stares fixedly, the glow of his computer screen burning into his retinas, mouse and keyboard clicking away rapidly. He's at his wit's end.

 _Just give it a bit more definition,_ their editor had said, _a little bit more oomph._

Hinata hates these words. "Definition"; "oomph". Are the higher-ups insane? Do they not understand? Can they not see?

He stares at the images in front of him—rows upon rows of thumbnails, each an individual glimpse of heaven. When he clicks on them, they fill his screen, and he feels himself fill with a righteous anger.

God did not intend for man to _define_ perfection, nor give it more _oomph._

Hinata scrolls through the album for that previous day's underwear model shoot, at the glistening, glowing, subtly bronzed adonis in all the photos. He modeled a lot of different brands and styles that day, but no matter the pose, no matter the material, no matter the color, the shape, the angle—there is no questioning the beauty of that bulge.

Hinata steeples his fingers in front of his face, as one universal truth becomes clear.

There is no way to touch up Kageyama Tobio. He is, quite simply, untouchable.

*

Hinata has been working as a contractor for the same modeling agency for years, now. People have become so used to seeing him around that they've mostly forgotten what he does, or why he's there, or that he isn't even a full time employee. This suits Hinata just fine, because it means he can pay the bills while still keeping his hours flexible; it also means he gets away with a lot of things he shouldn't honestly be able to, like eating all the fancy catering after photoshoots and meetings wrap up.

"Morning, Hinata," someone calls out to him as he casually meanders over to the buffet table set up to scope out the situation. "Here to observe the shoot?"

In truth, he just noticed on the company calendar that they were scheduled for a high profile modeling gig that day which means the spread will be quality. He had scooted up from his closet-like office as fast as his little legs could carry him (which was surprisingly fast). He waves at the photographer affably, as though he's totally supposed to be there.

"Yeah, might help when I'm editing later," he says contemplatively. "Get a forward look at what I'll be doing."

"Thanks for stopping by," the man says, and Hinata internally fist pumps. Nailed it. "Oh, that stuff's for the models, mainly, I think." He points at the food Hinata is sneakily inching towards.

Hinata laughs. "Well, someone's gotta make sure it's fit for them to eat, right? They're our most valuable commodi— _oof!"_

He's been talking over his shoulder and not watching where he's been going, and now he's run into something very solid that doesn't so much as budge when he slams right into it. He turns to face the front and sees that it's not so much a something, as a someone.

"Oops, sorry about… that…"

He's staring at a torso. A very shapely, very impeccable torso—wide shoulders tapering down to a narrow waist, a gleaming, even tan, ripped abs and lovely brown nipples settled within a rippling pair of pecs. Everything is on display because the vision in front of him is only wearing a pair of [miniscule](http://d2lbrzz0yr8kc5.cloudfront.net/user_data/img/detail_image/detailimg_BC144340_sub7_2.jpg), [navy blue briefs](http://d2lbrzz0yr8kc5.cloudfront.net/user_data/img/detail_image/detailimg_BC144340_sub7_3.jpg), that hug his upper thighs and his ample package and, Hinata is sure, his ass in back. Because even before he slowly, _slowly_ looks up, he knows that the eyes he's about to meet are a devastating match for that rich blue. There's no way Hinata would forget the contours of the body standing before him. Especially not after staring at them in hyper-close detail the night before.

He stumbles backwards belatedly, all the color draining from his face, all the words swiftly vacating his mind, as he locks eyes with Kageyama Tobio, so _very_ in the flesh.

Hinata's first and primary reaction to panic is to get a roiling upset stomach, every time; but his second instinct is to cover up the fact that he's terrified with bravado, albeit a shaky type of nerve, and he instantly adopts a fighting stance, arms held defensively in front of him like he might karate chop the very next person who speaks to him. This person happens to be Kageyama, of course.

"You weren't looking where you were going," he says. His voice is like angels singing. Sexy angels.

"Y-y-y-yeah?!" Hinata replies, raising his arms in what he hopes is a threatening manner. He is going to fight the sexy angels, the whole choir.

"Yeah," Kageyama says, nodding.

"Are you mad?! Huh?" Hinata challenges him. Hopefully Kageyama will be impressed or frightened off by his bravery. "Wanna take this outside?"

"No," Kageyama says, "I'm on call right now."

Hinata stares at him. Does he want to take it outside… later in the afternoon?

Kageyama frowns at him. "You should watch where you're going when you're walking. You're tiny, I could have knocked you over."

Hinata's mouth falls open. "Excuse me?!"

Kageyama seems appeased. His angry eyebrow line smooths out and he nods. "Thanks. It's alright."

Belatedly, Hinata realizes Kageyama thinks he's apologizing for bumping into him. He opens his mouth to say—what? He can't exactly tell someone that he's not, in fact, sorry for running straight into them, because he's actually pretty polite usually, but he's backed himself into a corner. Kageyama takes advantage of him standing there gaping to continue talking.

"Are you done with the food?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry," Kageyama explains.

 _Ooooh!_ Hinata's mind screeches. Kageyama is onto him, he came over to sabotage Hinata's chances of getting in a good snack before lunch—that must be why he's being so antagonistic, Hinata decides, he really _does_ want to fight Hinata for eating all the model's food all the time. Hinata narrows his eyes.

"There's plenty to go around!" he says, because it's true, there's always leftovers at the end of shoots. Who the hell is Kageyama, to come ruining Hinata's routine like this?

Kageyama crosses his arms, and Hinata prepares himself to stand his ground.

"What would you recommend?" Kageyama asks.

Hinata stares at him again, once more deadpan. What.

"What," he says, for good measure.

Kageyama tilts his head. "You make sure the food is fit for the models, I just heard you say that. I wanted to know what would be best for me to eat. Isn't that part of your job?"

Hinata _cannot_ believe this. He simply can't, he refuses to.

"How dare you?" he breathes.

For Kageyama to imply—to _suggest_ —that this is all he does: wander the halls of the building like some wraith hellbent on peanut butter and celery (sometimes with raisins on top), as though he has no real job, no purpose, like he's just some taste tester only kept around to count calories for these pampered, miraculously muscled giraffes, towering above him, looking down upon him, even though it's Hinata who has the marketable skills that will carry him beyond his mid-30s at best, because beauty will always fade, but understanding the clone stamp tool in photoshop is forever—

"I don't understand," Kageyama cuts in, and Hinata realizes he's been rambling all of his thoughts angrily aloud, "are you saying I should or shouldn't try the salmon rolls?"

"Try the celery sticks," Hinata snaps. "That would be perfect for you, wouldn't it?"

"Thanks," Kageyama says. He looks down, and then puts a hand over his rippling, flat stomach contemplatively. "You're really good at this," he says quietly, before using the salad tongs to distribute some celery sticks onto his plate.

No one on earth has ever existed and been as cute as Kageyama Tobio, Hinata decides, and that includes his baby sister even back when she was just born and half her body mass consisted of her fat baby cheeks. Sorry, Natsu. Better luck next time.

"Are you staying for the shoot?" Kageyama asks him, now contentedly munching on his celery. It slowly disappears past his cute lips like a rabbit chewing lettuce.  

"No," Hinata tells him. "I have to go." It manages to sound very final and dramatic. Like maybe Kageyama will grab his arm and whisper, in a voice fraught with heated tension, _Don't. Stay._

Kageyama's hands are full of celery, and so is his mouth when he garbles out, "Thanks again for advising me."

"Do you even know who I am?!" Hinata cries out, before turning and fleeing the photoshoot angstily.

No, he does not—and he isn't going to find out, either, because Hinata is not, under any circumstances, going to tell Kageyama Tobio that he's just the guy photoshopping his dick.

Or not photoshopping, as the case may be. He didn't retouch a thing in those goddamn photos, and not a single soul noticed. And that's why they pay Hinata the slightly mediocre bucks.

*

The next time they cross paths, Hinata gets to watch Kageyama actually do a bit of modeling. Kageyama, fortunately, is distracted by the camera flashes and different instructions for posing and people constantly running up to him between takes to shine him up again and make sure his hair is perfect (it is) and check on his makeup. Everyone is continuously encouraging him to smile. He hasn't yet, so far. This doesn't seem to surprise anyone.

Hinata, on the other hand, is distracted by the fact that Kageyama manages to look effortlessly amazing while wearing the most ridiculous pair of skintight leggings he's ever seen. Correction: they can't even be called leggings, because there's only one leg. It's a legging. A singular [ vividly blue legging with lime green accents](http://www.toot.jp/en/products/detail.php?product_id=950) that angle right up the middle of Kageyama's shapely butt like an arrow pointing home.

 _How does he make that work,_ Hinata wonders, shoveling cheese cubes into his mouth. Secondarily, what possible purpose could those leggings serve? No one could ever wear that in a real life situation, except, maybe for Kageyama Tobio—and that is because Kageyama has thighs and calves carved from marble by the hand of Zeus, probably. Hinata can feel a droplet of sweat roll down his neck and under his shirt collar, trickling down his back. Boy, is anyone else feeling really warm, or is it just him?

"Hinata, you're eating all the cheese!"

"Hwhuh?" Hinata asks, turning around, his cheeks inflated like a chipmunk's, bulging with the amount of dairy he has consumed but been too preoccupied with watching Kageyama to remember to swallow. He turns his body to shield the cheese platter from view protectively. No one wanted this cheese before he got to it, so what makes them think they have the right to take it from him now?

He grips the platter as tightly as he can as one of the production assistants comes to wrestle it away from him.

"There was mold on some of these," he lies, "and I didn't want anybody to accidentally eat them."

"Hinata-san," she says, exasperated, "please unhand the cheese."

"I can't," he says.

The thing is that cheese cubes comfort Hinata, and he needs all the comfort he can get after staring at Kageyama in that spandex, knowing he's going to be the one to spend an evening determining the best out of all the photos and then color balancing them all. That's a lot of time spent feeling like a creeper for lusting over the thighs of an innocent and, if their last encounter was any indication, incredibly clueless man.

"Don't make this—" she says, tugging harder, "—into a scene—"

"This cheese is the only thing that makes sense to me right now!" Hinata implores her, voice rising hysterically. This has the added side effect of spraying her with a mouthful of half-chewed lumps of cheddar.

"Ugh!"

The now disgusted assistant releases the tray, much more suddenly than Hinata is expecting. He's still pulling with all his strength.

The tray snaps back, and slams straight into his face, cheese and all. The wobbly metallic vibrating sound is immense, as is the pain that erupts in Hinata's nose. He screeches. Everyone in the room turns to stare.

The silence, however, is suddenly undercut, [ by the sound of someone bursting into laughter](http://todoyamas.tumblr.com/post/157499468218/kazemaki-ryuu-excerpt-from-nagi-no-asukara-ep-3).

Hinata peeks over the edge of the tray. Everyone else swings back around, stunned, to watch Kageyama Tobio completely lose his composure as he dissolves into uncontrollable giggles over Hinata's misery.

Hinata nearly goes blind with the amount of camera flashes that go off in that moment.

He is still clearing up the aftermath of the cheese tray when Kageyama comes up to him. Hinata doesn't even notice he's standing there until a low voice says, "Hi," subsequently giving him a near heart attack. 

"Kageyama Tobio!" Hinata yelps, whirling around to point at Kageyama with the damp towel he has been using to wipe the floor.

"I don't know your name," Kageyama says. Hinata shakes his head slowly.

Is it really necessary, he thinks, to point out again how insignificant he is as a lowly photoshop editor? To remind him, even now as he labors away on his hands and knees, about the differences in their lot in life, their roles, their stature, their relationship to one another? Hinata knew Kageyama's name before the two of them ever met, but Kageyama has no notion of who he is, not even the slightest thought running through his mind, not even the knowledge of his name—

"I know," Kageyama says, interrupting Hinata's unwitting external monologue once again, he really needs to stop doing that, "that's why I wanted to ask you. Last time you asked me if I even knew who you were, and I realized I don't."

"That's intentional," Hinata says. By the look on Kageyama's face, this has confused him. Hinata sighs. "I'm Hinata."

Kageyama's expression… doesn't exactly brighten, but he does now look neutrally blank, at least, instead of hopelessly lost. "They really liked it when you made me laugh, I think," he announces, like the moment in question hadn't changed the course of at least seven people's lives and rescued a baby butterfly from the brink of death. "Someone said you're a pro at it. So, I was wondering if that's another one of your jobs?"

Hinata just looks at him. "Yes," he says. "I'm also set smile coordinator."

Kageyama's mouth rounds into an _oh_ of understanding. "Does that mean you'll be staying around for the rest of this shoot?"

Hinata puts his face in his hands. Why is this happening to him? Why is Kageyama so stupidly adorable? Does he not understand that it makes crusty, low-income tech gnomes like Hinata desperately want to feed him chocolate-covered delicacies? With his mouth.

"No," he says, "you've done your smiling for the day, Kageyama. Now I have to go coordinate other people's happiness."

Kageyama nods understandingly. "Thanks, again. Everyone says I should smile more, but it's hard when I don't feel like I should be smiling. But you made me want to."

Hinata wheezes. "You're doing so well," he says emphatically, and then, for the second time, rapidly vacates the premises.

Later, he stares at the images of Kageyama looking over his shoulder, one hand on a very fetchingly cocked hip, looking radiant in his turquoise single-legging leggings. The camera caught him mid-laugh. His nose is scrunched and his eyes are squeezed shut in joy and, most distressingly of all, it's apparent he has dimples.

Hinata puts his head down on his desk. Why did Kageyama Tobio have to ruin his life like this?

At least, he knows, that even if it's not an official part of his job title, "Set Smile Coordinator" totally _could_ be, if he wanted it to. Maybe he should ask for a raise.

*

The third time Hinata meets Kageyama, they're catering sushi. At first he doesn't realize Kageyama is scheduled for that particular shoot, but then Hinata spots him—tucked away in a corner on a chair, staring very intently at… a book. Hinata is hopelessly intrigued.

He hasn't given Kageyama enough credit, he thinks; and now, here is the very man before him, in a scandalously small and bafflingly laminated [ red and white swimming bikini](http://www.toot.jp/en/products/detail.php?product_id=852), poring intently over a manuscript as they re-light the set. He's misjudged Kageyama, he thinks, feeling slightly swoony. Clearly, Kageyama Tobio is of a deeper mind than Hinata had given him credit for, Kageyama Tobio is a man of two worlds, beauty and intellect, Kageyama Tobio is…

...very intently focused on a beginner's book of Sudoku, of which he has not yet managed to solve a single set.

Kageyama notices Hinata, now that Hinata has drifted close enough to him to be breathing down his neck while he attempts to work on his puzzle.

"You like Sudoku, Kageyama-san?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama shakes his head slowly. "Somebody said I should try it to keep myself occupied, in case I get bored. But I can't figure anything out."

Hinata pulls up a chair so he'll have an easier time of eating his stolen sushi. "It's the easiest level, how hard can it be? Let me see." Kageyama looks at him skeptically, and Hinata raises his eyebrows. "Trust me! I'm… set Sudoku advisor."

Kageyama squints at him. "Really?"

"This is the one you're gonna fight me on?" Hinata asks dryly.

Kageyama rearranges his chair so they're sitting side by side, Sudoku book in between them. Every time Kageyama inhales triumphantly and moves to fill in one of the answer boxes (only to be wrong, without fail), his arm brushes warmly against Hinata's. Hinata is in purgatory, trapped between heaven and hell.

Between the two of them, they make absolutely zero progress. Hinata is at one point actively convinced the book is incorrect, and they spend even more time trying to figure out which part of the puzzle might be wrong. Eventually, they give up and check the back of the book, which reveals that they are both just incompetent.

"That one was dumb, anyway," Hinata says, waving a hand dismissively. "Let's try the next one."

Kageyama glances at him out of the corner of his eye like a lizard with very silky hair. "You're not as good at this job, are you?" Hinata gasps.

Alright, granted, this was more of a stretch than anything else. Photoshop is one thing, but he's never been good at puzzles, even though he's always desperately wanted to be. He loves mystery anime and detective shows, and he's always wanted to feel—just once—that same rush of discovery, that thrill of understanding. Is that so much to ask for? Beyond that, he'd only wanted to try and help out of the goodness of his heart. He likes helping people, and furthermore, to put himself out there like that, and then to be made to feel inferior has been a struggle for him in his life, personally. So ultimately, it hurts, it really makes him feel—

"Hinata," Kageyama interrupts him very earnestly, Hinata has got to stop talking to himself when he's upset, "I'm sorry. But there's a lot of other things you're good at, so I don't think you need to feel bad about this one."

"I don't—I'm not—" Hinata splutters, and then holds out his hand. "Give me the book."

"What?" Kageyama asks. "Why?"

"I'm gonna solve it," Hinata says. "I'm going to make you admit I'm the best Sudoku advisor you've ever met."

"You're the only one I've ever met," Kageyama tells him. "Are you going to stay and watch the shoot while you solve it?"

"Give me the book, Kageyama."  

"Okay," Kageyama relents, and hands him the book. "This agency has a lot of perks."

"Am I nothing but a _perk_ to you?" Hinata asks, clutching the book to his chest, stricken.

"No?" Kageyama says. "I don't know what you are to me. You have like six different job titles and you always run away whenever I try to talk to you."

Hinata dashes the back of his hand across his eyes, which feel distinctly wet. He'd thought maybe they had something between them—a mutual sense of bewilderment and awkwardness, at least.

"Words hurt, Kageyama Tobio!" he cries, and then, distraught, he does the only thing he can think of: he runs away.

He doesn't sleep that night—instead he looks up every resource he can about Sudoku, reads articles, watches tutorials on Youtube by Sudoku professionals, fills out and erases and refills the puzzle with every combination of numbers he can think of, multiple times. It's no use.

In the end, he sends a picture of it to one of his old college roommates just before dawn with no explanation other than a series of question marks. Tsukishima sends it back in under four minutes, fully solved.

*

For several weeks, the Sudoku book sits in a drawer in his tiny office, abandoned. His goal was to give it back to Kageyama the next day triumphantly, but how can he be triumphant, when he didn't complete it in the first place? How can he be triumphant, when he failed?

The thing is, Hinata doesn't stand out, like Kageyama. He's not tall, he's not attractive, he doesn't have a glamorous job. He sits in front of a computer all day touching up photos of already beautiful people, which means he's barely necessary in the first place as it is. His existence is so overlooked that it doesn't even matter that he mooches his weight in food every week.

Kageyama, at least, thought he was good at things. They may have been ordinary things, but Kageyama, weirdly enough, appreciated his startling ordinaryness.

There's a knock on his office door and he turns, to see, of all people, a fully-clothed Kageyama Tobio standing in the doorway.

Hinata flings himself backwards in his roller chair so fast it tips over, and he screams as he is violently tossed to the unforgiving ground.

"Are—" Kageyama sounds perplexed, "—are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?!" Hinata yelps, struggling to extract himself from the tangle of headphones, chair, and limbs he's become. "How did you find me?!"

"I asked," Kageyama says, "where you work."

"Why?!" Hinata demands.

"I wanted my book back," Kageyama says.

"Oh," Hinata says.

So that's the only reason. Not that he was hoping for another reason—after all, why would Kageyama have any other reason to come all the way down to where he, Hinata Shouyou, labors away over photoshop day after day, in dull obscurity, in yesterday's jeans and an ill-fitting polo shirt? There's no reason besides the fact that Hinata, ashamed of his inadequacy, could not face him to return his damnable book of puzzles, and now he shall have to bear the consequences—

"Is that me?" Kageyama asks, ignoring Hinata's rambling, which is probably more than Hinata deserves.

"Is who you?" Hinata asks, and then looks, and sees that he currently has open Kageyama's latest shoot, zoomed unapologetically in on the prominent outline of Kageyama's equipment in the tiny trunks they'd put him in a few days ago.

_Oh, my god._

"This isn't my office," Hinata says, "I was office-sitting f-for a friend—"

"I noticed they're never… they're always the original shot," Kageyama says. "You never do anything to them."

"I will pass along your complaints to my friend who I am office-sitting for—"

"It's not a complaint," Kageyama cuts him off. "I just wanted to know why you never do anything with them."

"That's—" Hinata chokes, feeling horrified. Kageyama isn't buying it, Kageyama has realized this is what he _actually_ does, Kageyama knows now that every time he looks into Hinata's eyes, he's looking into the eyes of someone who has memorized every curve and dip and crease and _swell_ of him, someone who has constructed probably a disturbingly accurate mental picture of what he'd look like _without_ his ever present underwear.

"Is it because… you don't like looking at them?" Kageyama asks. He looks away, and then looks back, determinedly. "My pictures."

Hinata thinks, at first, that he's misheard. "What?"

"Is there something—it's just that when we talk, it seems like maybe—but then—" Kageyama sighs in frustration. "Do you not like my body?!"

Hinata's mouth falls open.

"Shit—" Kageyama says. He looks mortified. "Sorry—forget I even—honestly, you can keep the Sudoku book, I wasn't—"

"Your body," Hinata says, "is a _masterpiece."_

Kageyama stops stammering. Now it's his turn to look dumbfounded.

"You…" Hinata continues, voice trembling with the force of his emotion, "are a work of art. You're _flawless._ I stare at your pictures for hours. Sometimes I forget to go to sleep when they send me one of your albums. Classical art has lost all meaning to me, because you are the pinnacle of the human form."

Kageyama's eyes are widening with every word he speaks.

"Do you know why I never touch your shots?" Hinata says. Kageyama shakes his head. "It's because to change you would be blasphemy. An affront to nature. And to my profession." Hinata lays a hand solemnly over his heart. "Because my true job, though you did not know it, is that of a humble photo editor. I have to ensure each shot is the best it can be. And you, Kageyama Tobio, are already perfect."

They stand like that in silence, gazes locked on one another, Hinata's fiery determination, Kageyama's dawning understanding.

"So," Kageyama says, "you do like my pictures."

Hinata exhales exasperatedly. "Yes, Kageyama, I think you're really hot."

"Cool," Kageyama says. Then, "You know I've known you're a photo editor all this time, right?"

Hinata blinks at him. "Huh?"

"Yeah," Kageyama says. "You mention photoshop every time you start monologuing."

Hinata flashes back to all their previous conversations. "Oh…"

"That's why I was so impressed you could do all this other stuff on top of it," Kageyama informs him. "I wanted to talk to you more."

Hinata feels faint. "You… did…"

"But whenever I asked you if you'd stay until the end of a shoot, you left," Kageyama steamrolls on, "so I never got the chance to ask you out after I finished."

"Ask… me out…" Hinata whispers.

Was he listening to anything Hinata just said? He realizes Hinata has been fantasizing about him every night, right, or were the implications unclear? Did he mean he wanted to ask Hinata out on a—

 _"Yes,_ " Kageyama says, "I'd really like to go on a date with you, sometime, if that's okay."

Hinata does not have the capacity to comprehend this. He feels his face starting to heat and panics. Kageyama is between him and the door.

"I, um—" Hinata squeaks, "let me think about it in the bathroom—"

He starts to make a break for it, but before he can get far, Kageyama grabs his arm in one big, warm hand.

"Don't," he says. "Stay."

Hinata screeches to a halt. Slowly, he turns to face Kageyama. Kageyama takes a deep breath.

"Hinata Shouyou," he says, "I really like you. _And_ all the stuff you're good at. Will you—please—go out with me?" He considers something for a moment, and then says, "There will be food."

Hinata realizes Kageyama thinks he has to bribe him with food, which would be offensive at any other time, but is currently just really sweet. He starts to laugh.

Why _does_ he keep running away?

"Kageyama Tobio," he says, "you've got yourself a deal."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey) and RC for reading this over and convincing me it wasn't _too_ weird to post :'D
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
